When Jealousy Takes Over
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: "Nanami! Nanami!" I shouted, looking around, trying to find her. What was she thinking! Facing him alone! And she's a human, she's so weak and fragile, she must be hurt! I need to find her! Where is she!" Mikage Shrine is faced by a new threat but who is it? R&R No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Koniichiwa Kamisama Hajimemashita fans! This is just an idea that popped into my mind. And this is my first fanfic for this fandom so be nice with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or its characters.**

* * *

"Nanami! Nanami!" I shouted, looking around, trying to find her. What was she thinking?! Facing **him** alone! And she's a human, she's so weak and fragile, she must be hurt! I need to find her! Where is she?!

"Nanami! NANAMI! Where are you?!" I shouted once more. The fire was getting bigger, the smoke was so thick I could barely see. If she doesn't die from her injuries, she would die being burnt alive.

"NANAMI!" A blood-stirring scream escaped my lungs.

"To..mo..e…" I felt my heart skip a beat at the voice. It was soft and weak but it was definitely Nanami's voice. I turned around and saw her a few feet away. She was leaning against a tree that was not on fire, wearing a ripped pink kimono. I noticed a talisman stuck on the tree. "Fireproof" it said.

I quickly ran up to the tree and Nanami looked worse close up. Her kimono was stained with blood, **HER** blood. There were cuts all over her body, the worse was on her belly. It created a giant red stain on her kimono. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Nanami! Nanami!" I shouted in worry.

"Tomoe…" Her voice was weak and raspy. She weakly lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek. The way she looked at me worried me the most. Her eyes were dull, they didn't have their usual shine.

"I….tried…to stop..him…I couldn't." She said slowly and weakly before collapsing into my chest. I carried her bridal style and ran out of the burning forest.

I quickly took her back to the shrine. Onikiri and Kotetsu quickly opened the shrine door for me.

"Tomoe!" they said in unison. I didn't care about them, all I cared about was Nanami. I quickly ran into her room and placed her gently on her futon.

"Onikiri! Kotetsu! Bring the first aid kit!" "Yes Tomoe!" They obeyed as they flew out of the room.

I slowly and gently took the ripped kimono off of Nanami, revealing her broken body. The cut on her belly was much deeper than I thought. I gently ran my fingers near the wound. I felt tears running down my face.

"How could do such a thing to your own master? You damn snake, why? Why, Mizuki, WHY?!"

* * *

**I not so sure about a next chapter. My exams are coming up for the next two weeks so the next chapter would probably be a really long wait. So be patient! ;)**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. This has to be the fastest story update I've done. New record, yay! :3**

**I personally want to say 'doumo arigato' to every one who favorited and followed the story. And thanks JayP.H for the review! :)**

**So, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita or its characters.**

* * *

"_Good morning, Nanami-chan!"_

"_Hey, Nanami-chan! Do you want some of my famous sake?"_

"_Nanami! What's up?"_

It's been 3 years since Mizuki joined the Mikage shrine and every memory was playing, snips and pieces of him. I remember his smile, so innocent and happy.

Mizuki, what happened to you?

* * *

How can I get her? How can I make her mine?

If I went back in time to kill Tomoe, she wouldn't go back in time to save Tomoe and then she wouldn't have met Mikage. And if she didn't meet Mikage, then she wouldn't become a land god and she wouldn't need to save Tomoe and get the Dragon King's eye out of her and I wouldn't be her Shinshi.

Goddammit! Why is time so complicated?!

* * *

I slowly walked down the wooden hallway. It was so quiet. Onikiri and Kotetsu were out of sight and Tomoe…Tomoe…

"I see you've awaken, Nanami." That voice…

I turned around and hugged him. Digging my face into his chest, I muffled "Tomoe…" as I felt his arms hugging me back.

"How long have I been out?" "A day" He answered, stroking me hair.

"Nanami-sama!" "Nanami-sama!" I pulled away from the hug as saw Onikiri and Kotetsu flying up to me.

"Nanami-sama! How are you?" They asked me in unison.

"Fine, thanks."

No, no I'm not fine. My friend is causing trouble somewhere and I need to stop him before it's too late.

Mizuki…Please be safe. I don't want to lose you. You complete Mikage Shrine.

Please be alright.

* * *

What do I have to do to be with Nanami-chan?

**KILL…**

What?

**KILL…**

No! I won't! You can't make me! You're my spirit! I control you!

**KILL…**

No! I won't!

…**TO-**

NO! NEVER!

**KILL…**

…**TOMOE…**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**So hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to the reviews! :3**

**Till next time!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
